User blog:Mathwiz100/Mathwiz Presents: Run 3 Analysis A
Notes: '' *''The creator of this analysis does not claim to be as good at analyzing as Player 03, or even half as good. '' *''This analysis has been created for the purpose of providing feedback and insight on the game and its characters. '' *''Statistics may be "slightly" influenced by the creator's skills. *''All measurements taken before August 3 have been doubled to reflect the new definition of a meter.'' *''This analysis only deals with distance; speed and power cells will be addressed in different posts.'' In the first set of experiments I conducted, each character was played in Infinite Mode 6 times. Any measurements that fell below 600m were discarded and redone. The following graph displays the results, rounded to the nearest meter: This graph seems to follow the "stereotypes" that one would think of in Run 3. The Runner is an average character in these trials. The Pastafarian has always been my personal favorite, so it makes sense to see it at #1. The Gentleman's numbers support the idea that he is best suited for money rather than distance. The second set of experiments occurred on August 5, with the same guidelines following: each character was played in Infinite Mode 6 times, with any measurements that fell below 600m discarded and redone. It would help to see the differences between the two graphs... so here they are: Finally, an overall ranking of the characters' performances, table-style: Some notes and thoughts on all of this: *Clearly, adapting to the Student's new gravity-controlling skills... is easier said than done. To be fair, the Student's numbers fluctuate more than any other character on this list, making her a "boom-or-bust" character. *The Gentleman has never been my strong suit to start with, but I think that the overall results solidify Player 03's comments of the Gentleman being better used as the 2nd or 3rd character in an Infinite Mode run... not the first. *It makes sense for the overall top 3 to be the Pastafarian, Duplicator, and Angel. The reason for this is because they best recover from their mistakes. If the Pastafarian messes up, she has a light bridge to fall onto. If the Duplicator messes up, he has 5 more duplicates who can keep going. If the Angel messes up, he can jump again (or slow down). If the Runner messes up... tough luck. *I will address the Characters' speeds in a seperate post, but I already have to suspect that speed has something to do with the distances here. Notice how the Bunny and Skater, the two fastest characters, are down towards the bottom of the rankings, while the Lizard, who is one of the slower Characters here, is ranked all the way up at #4. Again, none of this is perfect, and some people may just find all of these numbers to be meaningless. Interpret the data as you will. Also, as I mentioned at the top, there will be additional analyses coming soon, so be sure to keep an eye out for those.If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc., feel free to let me know either in the comments or on my homepage at Kongregate. Mathwiz100 (talk) 19:35, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts